An exploit is a piece of code, software, data, or a sequence of commands that takes advantage of a bug, glitch or vulnerability in order to cause unintended or unanticipated behavior to occur on computer software, hardware, or any other electronic component. Exploits are usually intended for malicious purposes and pose threats that can compromise a computing system or device, for example, by hijacking normal code flow execution of a process towards a zone of memory where exploit code currently stands. For instance, exploit code may launch a new process or manipulate an existing process to perform malicious execution. Prevention of software exploits from executing code is a paramount security concern for system users and administrators. It is with respect to this general environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated.